Anger
by Moleluv
Summary: So, I always thought that it was a bit odd that Thor just suddenly came out with "I need a hammer, not a spoon". Even if it was to advance the plot, then the screenwriters should have put in a reason for Thor saying that. My thought is that he heard Quill blathering on, got annoyed at him, and was like 'where is Mjolnir so I can murder this little shit'


**Hello, world, I'm back! (Virtual cookies for anyone who gets the reference.)**

**OK, so, this oneshot came about from my thoughts on watching Infinity War (when I finally managed to stop crying whilst I was watching it, anyway). So, I always thought that it was a bit odd that Thor just suddenly came out with "I need a hammer, not a spoon". Even if it was to advance the plot, then the screenwriters should have put in a reason for Thor saying that. My thought is that he heard Quill blathering on, got annoyed at him, and was like 'where is Mjolnir so I can murder this little shit?'**

**WARNING THERE WILL BE SOME SWEARING.**

**I have decided that spiders are just evil. There I was, writing fanfiction at half past ten last night by torchlight for you lot, and then I get this feeling that something is watching me. So I flash the torch round the room… and there is a GIANT FUCKING SPIDER on the far wall watching me. So I hightail it out of my room and into my brother's, and I make HIM deal with the spider. The only problem? Neither of us can reach it. So we ended up dragging out my chair so that he could stand on it to kill this spider. It was extremely traumatizing and I couldn't sleep for another hour, but on the bright side, I managed to write a few stories and oneshots until I could sleep.**

**Story Of The Post – Sudden Happiness by **_**K.D. Ownz.**_** It's a HP/KHR crossover where Harry moves to Nammimori with the Dursleys who abandon him there. It's a good story.**

**So, on with the story!**

* * *

**ANGER**

"I mean, it's not a competition or anything…" the mortal – Quill – blathered on, as Thor thought over the situation that he was now in.

½ of the remaining Aesir were 'kindly permitted' to leave by Thanos. They ought to be on Earth with Thanos, safe… unless Thanos retrieved all six of the Infinity Stones.

He tentatively eyeballed Gamora. He'd heard a rumor that a daughter of Thanos knew the location of the Soul Stone… he needed to keep an eye on her, then.

The rest of the crew seemed alright. They were kind and fed him.

Food was good.

But as he tuned back into what Quill was saying ("And I came out of it with both my eyes") Thor felt only one emotion.

Rage.

Who was he, this _mortal_, who dared attempt to compare their pain?

Let's make a list, shall we?

Had _Quill_ had to burn his mother's dead body? No.

Had _Quill _seen his brother (sort of) die twice, and die once for real?

Had _Quill _seen his father succumb to death? No, he'd killed the murderous fucker, and for good reason, too, by the sound of it. (much as he had had to do with Hela.)

Had _Quill _had friends he'd known for around 1500 years killed in front of him? No.

Had _Quill _seen somebody who, whilst being almost a mixture of brother and uncle, was **family**, stabbed through the heart in front of him? No.

Were most of _Quill's_ people dead, whilst the rest had an extremely uncertain future? No.

A thick red mist rose in his vision at this impudent **mortal**. He was 1500 years old, and had killed nearly 3000 enemies. This half-breed Celestial **battery** (most of the universe now knew of Ego's plans for The Expansion, and what he had done to his children – killed those who did not carry the Celestial gene, and used his own son to power his insane plan) was nothing more than a mere blip in the universe, compared to the existence that Thor had lived.

As his anger grew, a great roaring wave threatening to destroy all in its way, Thor lifted the weapon in his hand, ready to strike –

It was a spoon.

Everything hit him at once, then. Mjolnir, his first and _best_ weapon, forged in Nidavellir, the heart of a dying star.

Gone, but those who had made her were not.

"I need a hammer, not a spoon." He declared, striding over to their pod.

If the dwarves had made Mjolnir, then they could damn well make him a replacement.

Ignoring the urge to hurt the mortal that had poked at the raw wounds in his psyche, Thor focused his rage – the storm beneath his skin – on one word, one person.

_Thanos_.

_**-END OF STORY-**_


End file.
